


不相闻

by Umoon



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, 等边三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoon/pseuds/Umoon
Summary: 虞书欣笑得很开心，语调拖得漫长，宛如盛大舞台幕布伸延，“约会的前提是，我和她恋爱了，祝福我吗？”孔雪儿收起镜子，抿嘴笑道：“你们会长久的。”
Relationships: 冰棠雪梨, 大虞海棠, 小虞儿, 欣风雪雨 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	不相闻

**Author's Note:**

> 等边三角，每对CP都涉及了。  
> All the three ships are mentioned.

（一）

“你还有些东西落在我那儿，哪天过来拿一下。”

虞书欣闻言“咦”了一声，侧过头看过去，手上整理货柜的动作没停。阳光穿过门帘，地上拖出一道狭长的影子，隐隐约约地投射在眼前的木桌，台上的流线形饰品被照得闪闪发亮，孔雪儿的发梢也是，在光影交错中显现出晶莹的橘红。此时头发的主人正撑着下巴，微微倾斜着身子直视着她，掌心扣住手机，手指不安分地在桌面上来回滑动。

虞书欣偏着脸打量了一会儿那个角落，说：“你新染的头发？挺好看的啊。”

“……？”思路被猝不及防地打断，孔雪儿下意识拨弄了两下右边头发，茫然地捻住末尾，“嗯，是。”

虞书欣笑笑回过身去：“是什么东西啊？杂七杂八的就放在你那边也无所谓呀。”

她去年夏天回的国，在酒店待了小半个月，因为新工作室设立等事宜繁忙，没有合适的住处落脚，关系好的旧友帮她联系了孔雪儿，暂住在孔雪儿家，地段合她心意，空客房一间，室友孔雪儿好说话，挑不出错处。虞书欣搬进去后住得顺心，不再急着腾出时间来寻找合适的房子，安排装修，以至于这一“暂住”就叨扰了半年之久。

“……发夹、袜子之类的，还有两个包。你有空过来吧，我帮你收拾好了。”孔雪儿慢慢道，说完觉得无话可说了，垂下头去看手机时间。

门口的长影忽而狠狠一荡，轻飘飘地褪色消逝，屋外的阳光随着谁推门的动作大肆倾泻，玄关两边摆着琳琅满目的首饰，在这片空间里犹如打碎了，七零八落地四散反射。虞书欣从货架后探出头来，一句“欢迎”已到嘴边。

赵小棠看着桌前坐着的人，不可置信地说：“孔雪儿？”

孔雪儿被她进门那一通动静晃得头晕，眯了眯眼才看清来者模样，久违地感到一阵牙疼。仿佛眩目的白光被吞食入喉，她僵硬地张着嘴，医生带着口罩面容模糊，语气漠然地念诵判决书，是智齿，是你未曾迟到却赖着不走的青春期。

青春期，过度溢出的生长激素，儿时偷偷尝过的野花根茎，只咬一口，酸涩的汁液漫出口腔。

虞书欣的视线在孔雪儿脸上打了个转，回到赵小棠身上，她笑得两眼弯起，一副无害神色：“认识啊？那你们聊。”

“不认识，我下次再来。”孔雪儿避开了所有眼神，起身后退一步，攥起手机往外走，赵小棠适时地侧让以免撞到她肩膀。

虞书欣茫然地看过去，片刻回过神来，发觉赵小棠正抱着双臂端详自己。

虞书欣眨眨眼睛：“来挑首饰吗？”

从虞书欣店里购买的小首饰都会附上一个精美的木质匣子，色泽沉静，隐约散发香气。赵小棠从中拈出一对耳环，思索了一会儿放回原处，匣子被她信手搁在化妆镜旁边。叮当一声。零零散散一堆耳饰落在一处，什么时候买的都有，有些早已全无印象，有的珠子内里像含了一块混沌的霾，有的金属表面爬上紫黑的锈迹。

蒙尘的廉价耳饰，戴上时沉甸甸地拉扯双耳，在时间的考验下最先缴械投降的那一批。多半是和孔雪儿一起买的，在小商品店或市场摊位，熙熙攘攘的世俗场合，被精美表象所惑，临时起意。付款之前最高尚美丽，钱货两讫后不堪一击。典型到可以贴上标签，“高中女生最容易上当受骗的物件之一”。

赵小棠打耳洞也是上了孔雪儿的当。

（二）

最后一节课是生物实验，实验室没有固定座位安排，孔雪儿拽着赵小棠的衣袖一路狂奔，赶在最早占据最优座位——倒数第一排的墙角。

赵小棠脊背挺得笔直，低头捣鼓显微镜的设置，孔雪儿凑得很近，专注盯着显微镜，小声说：“放学后出去玩儿好不好？”

赵小棠小心翼翼地移动装片：“今天作业那么多，不去了。”

“哎！”孔雪儿拍一下她手臂，后者很快地咕哝一句“你把东西弄歪了”，她往前坐了一点几乎要靠在赵小棠身上，”晚自习第二节之前回来嘛，就附近转一下。“

赵小棠把显微镜慢慢推过来，抬起头看她：“附近是哪啊？“

孔雪儿低下头随手转了下目镜，又迅速转回去：“嗯……那就我们上次吃鸡排的店那周围吧。”

“晚自习第一节下课前就回来。”赵小棠警告。

“好的好的。”孔雪儿抬起头来笑得眯起眼睛。

赵小棠说：“你指甲上有块紫的。”

孔雪儿立刻伸出双手检查：“啊？噢，我刚刚抠洋葱表皮沾上了。”

在饰品店被孔雪儿拉着坐下的时候赵小棠都没感觉到哪里不对，直到店员拿着很可疑的工具向她走来。

赵小棠示意先等等，扭头问孔雪儿：“你让她给我打耳洞？你怎么不跟我商量？”

孔雪儿往后退了一点点，说：“你之前说过好几次想打呀，没事很快的，我也能教你怎么护理。”

赵小棠说：“不是这个问题，今天别打了，下次你得跟我说一声。”

孔雪儿莫名其妙：“今天打下次打没有区别啊，你是不是紧张啊？”

“我没有紧张，我不怕痛。”赵小棠生硬道。

孔雪儿握住她的手，动作很轻，中间留出一块糖的空间：“你放心好了，不痛的。”

“我只是没做准备。烦死了，今天就今天吧。”赵小棠面无表情地别开头去。

的确没有想象中皮肉穿透的痛觉，但那声耳畔近在咫尺的响动还是让赵小棠的手难免紧了紧，孔雪儿回握的力度也变大了些，安抚性的。须臾后耳朵传来灼烫的麻痒，一路烧到脸颊上，赵小棠感受晚风注视夕阳，试图转移开耳垂此时过于敏锐的触觉，却也留意到回校的路上，孔雪儿的手始终没有放开。

翻墙返回学校之前，赵小棠颇有仪式感地放松肩膀，说：“最后呼吸一口自由的空气。”

孔雪儿配合地同做深呼吸，手指轻轻地挠她的手心。

（三）

付款时虞书欣说：“你之后还来吗？可以加下微信。”

赵小棠欣然同意，并在心底默默感激她没有说出什么“雪儿的朋友也是我的朋友”诸如此类令人尴尬到脚趾抓地的话语。

虞书欣显然是很少被人拒绝的漂亮女孩，没等赵小棠颔首就已经大方出示了她的二维码，微仰起头，极为自信的角度，倨傲却迷人。

赵小棠依稀地想到高中时期的孔雪儿脸上出现过类似的神态，具体是什么时候、什么情况下，尚未来得及细想，她任这些思绪淡去了。

好友邀请跳了出来，虞书欣收起手机扬唇：“拜拜，回头联系哦。”

“我很期待。”赵小棠不动声色地拎起包离开，跨出店门时锁屏显示验证通过的消息，虞书欣的头像是她本人的写真。

现在进行时的故事里没有人依旧是高中女生，赵小棠分辨得清楚，虞书欣前倾的距离与姿势，眼角眉梢写的是成年人的邀约，即使她很惊讶初初见面就被同类识别出来，可见虞书欣也早就熟谙她们这个世界的信号法则。

那么孔雪儿呢？她和虞书欣之间的关系变得扑朔迷离。坦白说，赵小棠蛮中意虞书欣这一款的外形与气质，何况这还是后者主动发出的邀请。然而赵小棠太了解孔雪儿，光从今天离去时的表现来讲，无论有或者没有，也许从扫码的那一刻开始她就得对孔雪儿说声抱歉。

隐藏感情生活并不比维系它容易多少，毕竟，虞书欣热爱表达与记录。漂亮衣裙、甜点、天气与好风景都是她投射浪漫情怀的意象。更不用说她身边多出一个时时刻刻携带相机的赵小棠。

孔雪儿在做美甲的时候一般不说话，这算是她工作的一部分，工作状态中她总是没什么话讲。美甲师习惯了她那样，一边做一边随口讲着日前大爆的娱乐八卦新闻，流量小生的地下恋情，狗仔队捕风捉影掀开冰山一角。左手照灯，右手翻动手机，虞书欣个人品牌的公众号更新，新系列推出，下滑到最后栏，特别鸣谢摄影师赵小棠。

“……所以说这两个人绝对有一腿。”美甲师总结道。

孔雪儿喃喃自语：“什么时候开始的呢？”

“可能就这个月吧，也可能很久了，谁知道呢。”美甲师耸了耸肩膀，好心提醒，“手机别看了哦，涂右手了。”

工作中也难免有奇遇，比如十分钟前浏览过的公众号主人匆匆前来，狭路相逢。

虞书欣给店员们和孔雪儿打招呼，语气一如往常地轻快，孔雪儿挑起眉毛问你怎么想到过来。

虞书欣放下包坐到她身边：“嗯？这是你当初给我推荐的店啊，我来接睫毛，有段时间没弄了。”

事实确实如此。孔雪儿恍惚地忆起，虞书欣刚搬进来时，她好心向回国不久的客人推荐了她常去的美容院等一系列周边地点，没意识到将两人的生活轨迹完全重叠起来。她讪讪道：“原来你之后也一直来这家了啊。”

“也许有更好的，但我懒得发掘了。”虞书欣偏过头笑了笑，“你不也是恋旧的人吗？”

这问题劈头盖脸，虞书欣问得轻飘飘何其自然，孔雪儿感觉出了层汗，她不知道赵小棠与虞书欣交流到何种程度。

然而虞书欣从不让谈话冷场，只停顿两秒就转了话头：“你这个指甲颜色好看，是自己挑的？”

“是工作，半小时之后的一个拍摄。”孔雪儿低声说，想了想后道，“你今晚有空的话来我家拿一下东西吧。”

“明天吧，我今晚去看电影。”虞书欣补充说，“和赵小棠，你认识的。”

孔雪儿没看她，拿起镜子检查刘海，状似不经意地说：“啊，你和她在约会吗？”她善于观察学习，把方才虞书欣“恋旧”那一问的口吻模仿得恰如其分。

“是的，而且，孔雪儿，这里是中国。”虞书欣笑得很开心，语调拖得漫长，宛如盛大舞台幕布伸延，“约会的前提是，我和她恋爱了，祝福我吗？”

孔雪儿收起镜子，抿嘴笑道：“你们会长久的。”

（四）

两位微信好友一前一后同发朋友圈，要么是分手决裂要么是恋情官宣，很遗憾孔雪儿面临的是后一种。她也是直到这时才知晓自己一直有赵小棠的好友，显然对方早已彻底屏蔽了她，得以悄无声息地在她列表中潜伏多年。

此时此刻解除了她的查看权限，是别有用心或是难得取消分组设置了所有人可见，不得而知。孔雪儿点进她主页，不出所料，显示三天权限。

她们高中时刻微信远远不如今日流行，互加微信想必是毕业后通讯录推荐导致。为着赌气和一点毫无理由的好奇心，她们添加了彼此的好友。女性，该死的女性心理，爱慕虚荣，贪恋攀比，歇斯底里的前女友自尊。

虞书欣与赵小棠的官宣文案是“辛蒂瑞拉与仙女教母”，配以精致的emoji排版，想来出自虞书欣之手。配图是漫天烟花下双人拥吻，影影绰绰，俗气至极。孔雪儿对童话故事的引用嗤之以鼻，至少在她眼里这两位主角哪一个的家世都能让真正的辛蒂瑞拉自惭形秽。犹豫足足一分钟后孔雪儿给两条都点了赞。

门铃响起，孔雪儿几乎从椅子上弹跳起来，手机被迅速翻了个面。

近日的夜晚气温降得快，虞书欣穿着照片上那身装束，刚走进玄关就被室内外的温差刺激出一个喷嚏，始作俑者与房子的主人均是一阵无语，然后忍不住大笑出声。

“你房子不通风！”虞书欣站在原地愤愤地指责。

“今天第一次听说。”孔雪儿问，“你不换鞋？”

“小棠在楼下等我。”虞书欣答非所问，“那些东西你直接拿给我吧。”

孔雪儿偏着头看了她两眼，转身进了房间。虞书欣一手搁在玄关的柜子上打量四周，门边斜插了一把伞。家居装饰都一如她住的时候，毫无变化，可见孔雪儿是一个缺乏生活情调的人，这一点自己早有领教。

她刚住进来时还比较拘谨，混熟之后就开始和孔雪儿玩她那套美国青少年的搞七捻三。一次她出门逛街，给孔雪儿带了一串壁挂式的小彩灯，毫无实用性的装饰用玩物，搞了个浮夸的过度包装，使它显得很有几分礼物样子。孔雪儿拆开后肉眼可见地表情僵硬，手在空中停了半天说：“呃，是个灯吗，装电池的？……好的，好的。”

虞书欣当即冷了脸，把拆下的包装纸和丝带收起来扔进垃圾篓，低声说：“就算你不喜欢，也要说声谢谢。”

孔雪儿坐在那里一动不动，等虞书欣平静地坐回她身边时她缓慢地挪了过去，手掌覆上她的手：“我没有不喜欢，我只是……哎，我不知道，对不起。”

巧合之处正在这里，虞书欣生来擅长拿捏浪漫，而孔雪儿生来缺乏边界感。

孔雪儿从房间里捧来一箱东西，体量不小。虞书欣难免回想她整理物品搬出去的那天，明明全方位清理过，怎么还丢下这么多？指不定孔雪儿把她从前送她的一些小礼物也混了进去好眼不见心不烦。也罢，身处热恋期的自己理应宽容大度，温和面对一切，虞书欣从容地接过这个大盒子，说：“谢谢了，这段时间麻烦你。”

孔雪儿说：“我看到朋友圈了，恭喜。”

“你明明早就知道啦。”虞书欣空出一只手晃了晃指甲，暗示美甲店的不期而遇，“唉，我本来想说公主和仙女过上了幸福快乐的生活，小棠非要说太弱智了，我才把后半句话删掉了。”

孔雪儿笑着不发表评价，她突如其来地问：“外面下雨吗？”

虞书欣奇怪地说：“没有啊。”

“没事了。祝你们幸福快乐，再见。”

祝福令虞书欣心情极好，她使劲地挥了挥空出来的那只手，随后赶紧恢复双手抱住箱子的姿势，单手支撑那么一个实在太沉。

孔雪儿关上门把一旁的伞收进柜子里。虞书欣走的那天没有下雨，今天亦然。她偷偷演习过许多遍，如果下雨的话，离别的最后一句话会是“记得带上那把伞”。可惜天公太作美，不遂人意。

（五）

开展个人事业的最大好处就是时间自由。虽然理论上在热恋中，但是赵小棠的摄影工作最近相当繁重需要东奔西走，而虞书欣的事业已步入稳定发展阶段，于是她在被迫异地的时间段参与了一些国内旧友们的姐妹聚会，其中无可避免地包括那位，在她苦苦寻觅住处而不得时候介绍联系孔雪儿的贴心好友。

好友同样是忙碌工作中难得闲暇喘口气，尚未跟上自己的最新感情状况。虞书欣表示自己前不久刚刚脱单的时候，得到了相当不看空气的一句：“天哪，是孔雪儿吗？”

虞书欣笑得停止了进食，放下餐具道：“我知道确实有些人怀疑过我和孔雪儿的关系……但是，宝贝！我们只是房东与房客，你不是最清楚吗？”

好友很茫然地解释：“可是，你们俩都是……啊。”

“都是……也不代表会发生啊！说不定撞号呢，说不定就是不来电。”虞书欣善解人意地展开女同性恋知识科普，却忽然收声，“等下，我不知道她是……啊？”

好友瞪圆了眼睛：“天啊，当初是她让我来找你的，我以为……对不起对不起。”

“她让你找我？”虞书欣脸色变了几变，最终缓慢地重拾了餐具，“我不知道，嗯，你也不知道，没事的不用对不起。”

聚会结束，宾客四散，虞书欣沉吟片刻，拨出一通电话。

响了一声就被接起，孔雪儿声音压得很低，语速极快：“我在忙，有什么事情吗?”

“……”虞书欣扬起温柔又乖张的语调，即使她本意并非作恶，“我不知道你早就是我的粉丝。”

孔雪儿平静地说：“你和小Z聊过了？没错，我很喜欢你的作品。”最后三个字咬得很重。

虞书欣忽而失去了斗志，她的生活河清海晏，前途光明一片，不至于要与孔雪儿争莫须有的小小输赢。而孔雪儿太笨了，体面的伪装脆弱无力，话音的颤抖也是，措辞的贫乏也是，她甚至没能想到把“欣赏”替换成“喜欢”会更好。她本无心踏入猎场，离开时也蹑手蹑脚不敢犯错。

虞书欣最后说：“去忙吧，你这么喜欢的话，下一期出了新品送你一个。”

孔雪儿说谢谢，挂断了电话。

孔雪儿也许并不在意，但虞书欣把这事挂在了心上，她向来把承诺看得很重。但谅是虞书欣也未曾预见送出礼物的时机来得如此迅猛。

虞书欣又站在了孔雪儿家的玄关处，不同的是这一回是凌晨三点，身上还挂着一个神志不清的人。她扯着嗓子喊：“孔雪儿，虽然没把钥匙还给你，但是你也没问我要啊，虽然我还用这把钥匙开了你家门，但求求你快来搭把手吧——你没告诉过我赵小棠这么不能喝啊！”

“赵小棠不是不能喝，她是一喝就停不下来……”孔雪儿睡眼惺忪地走出卧房，望着眼前这一幕愣是没清醒过来。

“你怎么又光着脚？先回去把拖鞋穿上。算了算了我自己把她放沙发上。”虞书欣咬牙切齿道。

孔雪儿总算反应过来，转身踩了拖鞋快步过去搀扶：“放客房吧，她明早才能醒。”

给失去意识的赵小棠整理床铺，更换干净衣物又折腾了半个多小时，终于离开客房时两人都精疲力竭，孔雪儿也彻底失去了睡意。

虞书欣唉声叹气：“没想到会变成这样，我一个人实在搞不定，这附近也就你家了，不好意思啊。”

“没事，我明天没有工作。”孔雪儿摆摆手。

“有喝的吗？不是酒的那种。”

孔雪儿疲惫地坐在地毯上，后背靠墙：“你自己看吧。”

虞书欣慢吞吞地走进厨房，打开冰箱，取出一瓶矿泉水：“没有碳酸饮料，我在想什么，在孔雪儿家里找得到可口可乐就见鬼了……你变素食主义者了吗？这个冰箱内容也太可怕了。”

孔雪儿翻了翻眼睛：“这是身材管理。”

虞书欣蹲下来平视她：“你太焦虑了。”

客厅就亮了一盏灯，角落处光线微弱，孔雪儿意识模糊，讲话不自觉地变得尖锐：“不关你的事，我又不是为你吃沙拉。”

“这是对你健康的正当关心。”不像她，虞书欣语气格外轻柔，软汪汪的，“你总是这样子，我很担心，你现在没有我照顾了。”

孔雪儿说：“以前也没有。”

回应她的是一个湿润而怜爱的吻。

夜晚静谧，她们的吻黏腻又绵长，孔雪儿失控到极致也只是红着眼睛喘气，不敢大声。虞书欣心头的那些小小恶意在此刻仿佛找到了可趁之机，故意变着花样玩弄她受不了的地方，孔雪儿到后面很轻地呜咽起来。冷藏过的矿泉水被打翻了，流泻得满地都是，触手可及全是湿滑。

全程孔雪儿只说了一次不行，在虞书欣试图咬她锁骨的时候。孔雪儿断断续续地说：“不许留下痕迹——”话音末尾戛然而止。

她们纠缠不休，而后又相互依偎，像跟随本能彼此取暖的幼兽，凝望着窗外，一点一点注视着暮光来临。虞书欣从包里拿出标志性的木匣，说：“答应好了要给你的。”

孔雪儿没有打开，但她说：“谢谢。”

夜间的疯狂时分她们情人一样低语、告白，说了太多出格的话，孔雪儿一回想起来就头皮发麻，因而这句客气的礼貌用语掷地有声、郑重万分。

天亮了，虞书欣曾住过的客房里，赵小棠即将悠悠转醒，她将面带微笑送小情侣离开，并将隐秘的过往永埋心底。如果说十八岁以前她在与赵小棠的关系中习得了心照不宣，那么与虞书欣的牵连教会了她粉饰太平。


End file.
